


Greetings

by ankostone



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankostone/pseuds/ankostone
Summary: Emil and Glafkos have been friends for a long time, and have even decided to go to the same college. They're always teasing each other, but why does this time feel different?





	

The two teens sat on Glafkos’s bed, studying for the class that they shared. Emil was working for his Marine Biology degree while Glafkos was working for a Pharmaceutical one, but they both ended up taking Advanced Biology classes, not that neither of them minded. They had been friends for a long time, even choosing to go to the same college together. 

 

“I’m tired.” Emil whined, throwing down his book and laying on the other’s bed. Glafkos rolled his eyes. 

 

“I don’t care. We need to study, Em.” He said.

 

Both of them had different reasons for attending college. Emil was only going because of pressure from his brother, which meant that his work ethic wasn’t very high, while Glafkos was working to try and make a living for him and his brother eventually, meaning he had to work harder, harder than some, since he faced a few learning disabilities. 

 

Emil sighed. “Yer annoying, why can’t we just stop? I’m bored and hungry, and we’ve been studying for at least two hours.’ He complained. Glafkos rolled his eyes and twisted his fingers in his hair, not looking at Emil, knowing he had the ability to convince Glafkos to stop. 

 

Emil chuckled when he noticed the other avoiding his looks. 

 

“Come on, I know you want to take a break. I can make you something to eat if you want.”

 

“You cook? I don’t want Sadik’s kitchen on fire, thanks.” The boy said, before pushing the book to the side,giving in. 

 

“You’re annoying.” Glafkos said. Emil shrugged his shoulders. 

 

“So are you. It’s why we get along.” He said, Glafkos chuckled slightly as well, before getting off the bed, soon followed by Emil. 

 

The two walked towards the door. Emil opened the door for him. 

 

“Does that mean you’re gonna make something? Because I’m hungry.”

 

“Fuck off, you can eat the leftovers.” Glafkos said with a smile as he walked out. Emil rolled his eyes. 

 

“Gross.”

 

When they got into the kitchen, Cemal was sitting at the table, sipping juice.

 

“Hello, brother.” Cemal said. “Hello Emilaki.” The boy continued when he looked up at the silver man. 

 

“Emilaki?” Emil repeated. Glafkos blushed darkly. 

 

“Get out!” He yelled. The boy jumped, before frowning. 

 

“You call him that, stupid. “Emilaki mou.” The boy said, before pushing out of the chair to finish his juice in the other room. 

 

“What is he talking about?” Emil asked. Glafkos rolled his eyes. 

 

“It’s just, something I call you sometimes.” He admitted, looking away as he began pulling out leftovers.

 

“You;ve never called me that.” Emil explained, before crossing his arms. “What? Is it an insult?”

 

“No! Stop thinking I would talk bad about you behind your back. I keep that to your face.” Glafkos retorted with a smirk. Emil sighed. 

 

“Well, what does it mean?” He asked, curiosity eating at him. 

 

“Not telling.” The boy responded as he prepared the leftovers, even though Emil had said he wouldn’t eat them. But it was a distraction from his burning cheeks. 

 

“Not telling what?” Sadik asked as he walked into the kitchen, probably having smelt the food being made. 

 

“Glafkos is calling me names, Pops.” Emil pointed out, using the endearing nickname to try and get the older man on his side. 

 

Glafkos whipped around, knowing where this was headed. 

 

“Don’t you dare tell him what it means, you old fart!” Glafkos yelled, his whole face red. Sadik chuckled. 

 

“Well now I’m gonna. What did he call you?” Sadik asked. Glafkos looked towards Emil, begging with his eyes not to tell, but Emil ignored his pleads. 

 

“What was it….Emilaki mou?” He repeated, butchering it a bit, but it was enough for Sadik to understand, because he suddenly began to burst into laughter. 

 

“You let him know you call him that, stupid?” Sadik teased, tears already pericing his eyes as his laughter overtook him. Emil was confused, and Glafkos was angrily blushing. 

 

“I hate you!” He yelled at Sadik, before turning away. 

 

“Jeez, lighten up.” Sadik said, before looking at Emil. “Look, it’s just a way you greet friends in Greek.” Sadik explained, making Glafkos whip around. 

 

“Oh, really, then what was with all that secrecy?” Emil asked, hopping up onto the counter to sit. Sadik shrugged. 

 

“I dunno. He’s a weird kid.” The man said, before ruffling Emil’s hair. “Probably why he hangs out with you.” He said, before taking the leftovers from the stunned Glafkos. 

 

“Uh, are you okay? You’re face is burning up.” Emil pointed out, poking the other’s cheeks. 

 

Glafkos blinked a moment, before shaking his head. 

 

“W-What? Yeah, I’m fine. I just...I think I had a stroke.” Glafkos said. 

 

“Wait what?!”

 

“I should lie down.” Glafkos said, laying on the floor.

 

“Dude?? What’s your problem?”

 

“I just need to rethink my life…”

 

“Glafkos, what the hell.”

 

 

 

 

{~Extra!~}

 

Cemal crawled up on Sadik’s lap as he began eating the leftovers Glafkos had heated up. The boy opened his mouth wantingly as Sadik feed him with a chuckle. 

 

“Why did you tell Emilaki that lie? Brother was calling him ‘My Little Emil’. If he had wanted to greet him in Greek, he would have done that.” Cemal said. The old man shrugged, before smiling. 

 

“I can only watch the poor kid suffer so much. If he’s gonna have a crush on that white boy European, he might as well come out on his own terms.”


End file.
